Canis Lupus
by Sesshysgirl-08
Summary: He thought his journey had ended before, but he wasn't brought to paradise, only to fuedal japan. He was told that a priestess would finally end his journey...that she would bring him to paradise.He hoped that this time it was true.


Here I am with another story. I started this a couple years ago on , but never did anything with it. It used to be called luminescent tears, but eh..i don't like that title anymore so I changed it haha. Since then my writing style has changed quite a bit too, and I decided to give this a try again and im pretty much totally rewriting everything. For some reason I just needed some time away from Watashi no Tenshi. I kinda have writer's block as far as that story goes..I think I just need to write something else for a bit and then maybe inspiration will hit me as far as watashi no tenshi goes. No worries guys, im not giving up on it :P. K, here we go

Disclaimer: I dont won Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain..but I reallllllly want Sesshoumaru...I mean, heck, I'll settle for a night with the dog haha  
**

The sound of leaves rustling in the evening breeze filled Kagome's ears. The moon hung proudly in the night sky, and as she sat on the lip of the old well Kagome couldn't help but be entranced by its sweet, silver light. Jeweled blue orbs gazed at the expanse of star sewn midnight sky and a lazy, contented smile upended her peach colored lips. The night was a beautiful one, the sound of insects and night fowl drifting languorously on the cool hands of the late night breeze. It were nights like these that she missed when she went back to her own time. The stars had all but vanished, and the air back home was laced with thick smog and pollution. If she couldn't come back, couldn't look at these stars and smell the fresh, clean air of the sengoku jidai, she didn't know what she would do. Shaking her head, some of her onyx tresses slipping over her shoulder, Kagome cleared her thoughts and rose from the worn wood beneath her. She had to get back to Inuyasha and the gang, they were probably worried sick.

'Inuyasha's grumpy enough as it is…if he doesn't get his ramen, and soon…' Kagome thought with a small shudder and a goofy little grin at her unfinished thought.

Just thinking of the destruction the hanyou would cause during a fit of ramen withdrawals made her shudder, and she silently congratulated herself on saving an unsuspecting world. Surely, without her and her constant supply of packaged noodles the half demon would go mad, and a frenzied, hungry Inuyasha was something the world definitely didn't need. One psychotic hanyou was enough, if you asked her.

"Boy, is that a scary thought or what?" Kagome chuckled out loud even as she cringed slightly at the thought of Naraku.

Movement somewhere next to her caught Kagome's attention, and with practiced ease she drew her bow and arrow, the tip glowing a threatening shade of iridescent blue. Narrowed baby blues scanned the clearing and finally landed on something silver…or was it white? She couldn't tell. As she scrunched her eyes even more to try and make out what the tiny white speck behind the bush was, she realized that it was, in fact, a tail. Said tail was attached to…something hiding behind the thick green foliage. Huffing in irritation Kagome pulled her bowstring taut and spoke in a smooth, calm voice,

"I know you're there. It's pointless to stay behind those bushes…come on out, and _maybe_ I won't purify your sorry behind."

She watched as the tail thumped in amusement before it was pulled completely from sight. Rolling her eyes at the fact that this demon, or whatever it was, seemed to be laughing at her, Kagome grumbled a few choice words under her breath and was about to call out to the creature again when it stepped out from behind the living emerald of the foliage. Her breath caught in her throat as the large wolf came into view. It was _huge._ She had been close up with Koga's wolves, even pet a few, and this bad boy towered over them. Its fur glistened almost blue in the moonlight when it was hit just right, the shade of silver almost reminding her of Sesshoumaru's ethereal tresses. Citrine eyes watched her with keen intelligence, and Kagome got the feeling that this wolf didn't just have brawn…it seemed smart, almost human. That thought set her on edge and she pulled her now slightly slackened bow tight again. Narrowing her eyes with cautious curiosity, Kagome spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

The wolf gave her a toothy grin, moonlight glistening across sharp canines, and its eyes glittered with a sort of aloof humor. The look on its face practically shouted, 'I obviously can't speak to you, why would you ask me a question I can't answer?' Now that she thought about it, she did feel kind of stupid asking a wolf what it wanted with her, I mean, yeah, there were wolf demons who could speak, but they had to be in their humanoid forms in order to do so. She really did feel silly, I mean, what did she expect? Just because she was in the feudal era didn't mean that wolves would magically adopt the ability to talk to people, wolves were wolves. A sharp puff of amused air escaped Kagome's mouth as her lips upended into a wry grin.

"I guess you're right, you can't talk…but I think you understand me. So, if you're here to hurt me, go ahead and attack already. If you're not, show me somehow and I'll put down my bow and we can go our separate ways, preferably uninjured." Her ocean depths sparked with humor at the last part of her sentence, her grin still in place.

She watched at the wolf tilted its head, contemplating the best way to show that it meant her no harm. A large pink tongue lolled out of the side of its mouth, and with a toothy grin the wolf plopped down on snow white haunches. Kagome giggled and slowly dropped her bow. Shaking her head in confused amusement she started.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk…"

The wolf's head tilted to the side in bemusement and a sort of reserved humor and let her continue.

"…, but I really should be going. My friends are gonna start worrying soon, and if Inuyasha sees you, I don't think he'll leave without some sort of pointless fight. I like you and I don't want you getting hurt because of his stupid temper. So, see ya around."

With that Kagome turned on her heel to leave. She only got a few steps before an enormous head of moonlit fur bumped the back of her hand, a small whine coming from its throat. Turning startled blue eyes to the huge wolf, Kagome asked in confusion.

"What's wrong, boy?"

If she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn the wolf rolled its eyes at her, but she had no idea why. The wolf bumped her hand again, letting another whine roll from its throat and the only thing Kagome thought to do was pet the poor thing. Its fur was luxuriously soft, and as soon as she began petting him, a rumbling purr filled the air.

"Guess that's all ya wanted, huh boy? Well, I guess Inuyasha can wait a few minutes, I don't mind giving you a little love." Kagome giggled, talking to the enormous wolf like it was some sort of small, lost kitten with a thorn in its tiny paw.

Kagome continued to pet the iridescent canine and she watched as it lifted its huge head, and in a quick movement of jaws and razor sharp teeth, nicked one of her small fingers. A small hiss of pain slipped from her lips and she drew her hand away, dancing from foot to foot and shaking her hand wildly in the air. Pouting slightly, she looked down at her canine companion and whimpered.

"What was that for? I was just petting you..you… jerk!"

All amusement had left the citrine lupine eyes as he watched her and waited. After a few seconds a haze began to form over Kagome's mind, and she slowly shook her head trying to clear her suddenly exhausted mind of the creeping cobwebs. An earthshaking yawn flew from her mouth and within a minute of being bitten by her silver haired companion Kagome hit the earth, sleep overtaking her being. Standing on all fours the wolf shook out its lustrous mane before slowly taking on another form. Silver hair turned midnight black as four legs changed into two. Golden eyes slowly bled a bright, breathtaking cobalt and soon the figure of a man dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt covered with a black leather jacket stood where the silver wolf once did. Black and white sneakers moved silently across the grass towards the sleeping girl, and the tall, strong man gently and easily lifted the girl's slight weight into his arms. Sniffing the girl's bag, which still clung to her shoulders, he sorted out the different scents of her companions. Lifting his nose to the breeze, the boy caught one of the scents drifting on the cool night air and he leisurely began the trek towards the village.

As he looked down at the young girl in his arms, wonder and a small sense of disbelief raced through his mind once again. Was this slip of a girl really the one who was finally going to lead him to paradise? He'd thought once already that his journey was over, that he'd found the paradise he had so desperately sought. He had been wrong, it had only led him here. His blue depths clouded with remembrance and words from the recent past tumbled through his mind. He'd been reassured that a priestess, the shikon miko, would be the one to end his journey. She would be the one to lead him to paradise. He'd been told what to do, been told that his bite would change her, make her able to share in his paradise, and that if he wanted to get there he had no choice but to do so. Only with his bite would her powers fully develop, and if he refused, both her journey and his own would end in sadness and despair. Sighing, the action full of weariness, he looked down at the girl one more time and hoped beyond hope that this would work, he hoped beyond hope that it was true, and that with this girl helping him, he would finally find happiness.

That's the prologue :P It is now 2:30 in the morning..im exhausted and need sleep. So, if you like it and want me to continue, please let me know. Until next time, Ja! –sesshysgirl08-


End file.
